


A Chance Meeting

by FandomSprout69



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSprout69/pseuds/FandomSprout69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An au I found somewhere about Cain and Able meeting at "Space Camp". But giving it my own special twist and actually turning it into a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> *This story is a work in progress, so if you like the story please don't get your panties in a bunch Thanks So Much x3*

Ethan was tired of it. He was tired of everything at this point. This was the last time he listened to his father. It hadn't even been an entire day and he was already crying in the bathroom...again. He hated the school his father sent him to. "For my son to be an aspiring politician, he must go to this academy. It is the only way for him to make something of himself." His fathers' words rattled around in his head. The only way to make him happy, to make him a worthy son in his eyes...he had no choice but to be stuck here. "Thank god it's the last day of this torture...I never want to see this place again...for as long as I live..." Finally the last bell rung, Ethan made sure that he was the first one out and just ran home. Not even caring for the other students to say goodbye to him, or his tormentors to throw in one last beating before summer break. All he wanted was to be home. Away from everything he had to suffer through for the sake of his fathers' approval. When he finally got home, he was the only one there. His father doing god knows what, and his mother out running errands all day. So he was stuck in his room until one of them came home...he preferred his mother to show up first...him and his father never really saw eye to eye. Laying face up on his bed as he half-gazed half-glared at his ceiling, wanting so badly for that stupid light tan color to fade away, to change. But strangely enough, he liked the color it calmed him to stare at for long periods of time. It almost made him smile at the thought sometimes...he could never really figure out which he hated more: The fact that he loathed and cherished the color of a meaningless wall of this ridiculous house or that he was stuck to his own mind thinking such pointless, idiotic things. Ethan was caught up in his own little world, then he heard the feint footsteps. 'Crap...' he thought to himself as his heart filled with panic that it might be his father coming to scold him for nothing again...with his fist rather than his words... Jumping off the bed and his foot landing on something hard and painful, thankfully his sock blocked out most of the pain. He scrambled into his closet and quickly closed and locked the door, more than sure not to make any loud noises, as to alert his father of his presence.


End file.
